


Starstruck; A Johndave Story

by Spelldust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spelldust/pseuds/Spelldust
Summary: Why don't you find out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; So this is honestly my first real story written. I'm not sure if I'm going to make any more in the future I honestly have a ton of plans for some but none have really been seen through. My wonderful moirial helped out with this to I'm grateful for that! Sidenote they aren't actually dating I couldn't find the right tag!

With the blinds closed rather sloppy, the pale morning light found its way inside the carpeted room in the form of crooked rows. The room had only a small framed bed and a desk that held many of the owner's possessions, giving the light next to nothing to dance upon. The small body frame of a black haired boy laid to rest on the bed, his dark blue bed sheets pulled up to his cheeks. His soft snores filled the quiet room, and had for hours now, undisturbed.

 

Well, it was until his cousin that came rushing in with a sudden urgence. A few floors or so above them had been set ablaze. There were many possible reasons for this, none of which the two had time to ponder. The flames had started out small, a faint wisp that really couldn’t do any harm. But with the abundance of fuel for it to grow, it did. And fast. The alarms were set off, piercing the stillness of early morning. The sound drew the inhabitants from their living quarters and out to the lawn where they would spend the next few hours waiting.

 

Although for the Egbert-Crocker family, it was a rather slow process since both parties are remarkably heavy sleepers. Jane had finally awoken from her slumber when she heard both the shrills of the alarms and the panicked knocks on her door. Getting up from her bed in the living room, she had checked the door, hearing the news about the fire and the smoke seeping down from the floors above. She made a quick dash to wake her cousin. Which brings up to where we are now.

 

The blue eyed girl reached forward in an effort to wake the sleeping child up. At first it wasn’t so successful, but hearing the whines of protest and the murmurs of some rude remark urged her to continue her efforts until he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

 

“What is it, Jane… it’s only 8 in the morning!” He grumbled letting out a large yawn and a stretch that made his back pop from the sudden release of tension. Waiting for Jane’s lame excuse for waking him up so early, he began to glance around, blinking blearily and trying to get his mind away from sleep and in the moment.

 

Jane cleared her throat her arms crossed, putting on her most firm tone. “John, unless you want to become a burnt marshmallow I’d advise you get out of bed this instance!” There was something about the way she had said that that made him bolt out of bed, his dark blue eyes growing wide with shock. Without even given the chance to question her statement, he was pulled along as she yanked him out of the room. Apparently, he was taking to long to get a move on.

 

Making their way through the scattered boxes that were left unpack from ages ago, and the old puke green couch they had owned for as long as they could remember, the two made it to the front door. They paused for a moment to slip on their slippers before joining the crowd of people in the hall, frantic to escape the smoke and intense flames. Looking around at the bobbing of different heads, he couldn’t help but give a chuckle. “Hey Jane, it almost looks like we’re in like some sort of ocean of heads.” He remarked. It appeared to bother his cousin more than anything, because all she did was give him a dirty glance before continuing on with their advancement towards the exit of the apartment building.

 

With the little to no knowledge of where exactly the two were in the whole mess, they gave each other a worried glance, fearing for what may be the worse. But the apartment doors were just up ahead, light breaking into the dim hall, and the two pushed ahead, feeling the cold air bristle against their skins and a smile spread wide against their cheeks. All they really had to do now was find a safe spot to watch the time tick away. And just like that they were standing off to the side, watching the variety of people take their position for the long wait.

 

It wasn’t long until a certain boy caught John’s eye. There was something about him that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Perhaps it was the way he stood there, almost like he had some sort of confidence that couldn’t be touched. Maybe it could be the sudden attraction he felt towards him - something he didn’t feel often. When he was a little younger, he use to go around telling everyone that he wasn’t a homosexual and because of that he got picked on quite a lot. John now knew that he was lying, but he wasn’t quite… ready to announce it just yet.

 

The blond boy glanced over to John, his eyebrow raised in a silent question. Excusing himself from his chat with a boy who looked remarkably similar to him, he slipped around a small cluster of people who happened to be in his way. John jumped slightly when he noticed them coming over to him his eyes quickly adverted to some off distance place. His heartbeat began to speed up his breath hitched as he began to silently pray. Please don’t come over just go someplace else! Please…… darn it he came over. The blond stopped in front of the blue eyed boy, his arms crossed against his pale chest. Why was he shirtless? And why did he have to look so good shirtless? “Yo man what’s with the staring?” Waiting for him to answer his question, Dave decided to take the chance to study his new friend here from behind the safety of his shades.

 

Hearing the question he let out a settled sigh rubbing the back of his head, “I didn’t mean to do that honestly… I was just looking around when I see you all shirtless out here and I couldn’t help but wonder if you were, like, cold or something…?” Trailing off, he looked back at the blond boy, his gaze beginning to wonder around his features. His blue eyes widened the littlest bit with amazement. His line of sight had narrowed into tunnel vision, and all he was focused on was this boy's pale smooth skin. He had these cute little freckles, dusting his cheeks and giving him a devilishly innocent look. It was an odd contrast with his height and build. The blond wasn’t exactly “built” but he clearly wasn’t weak, and John found himself blushing as he realized that he was staring, thinking about running his fingertips over that wonderfully exposed skin.

 

Hearing a soft chuckle coming from the taller boy, John blinked slightly, shaking his head trying to get out of some odd trance he managed to get himself stuck in. Letting a small frown creep up on his face, John tilted his head to the side. “What is it, uh- what should I call you?” He asked softly.

 

Taking a moment before he answered any further questions Dave gave the black haired boy a gentle pat on the head, a sly grin formed on his face. “It’s honestly nothing man, and you can call me Dave. What about you?”

 

Listening attentively, John gave a nod to help show Dave that he was paying attention, despite the somewhat starstruck look. Given his current situation and this God-like person that stood in front of him, it was near impossible to have any other expression on his face. “Uh… Nice to meet you, Dave! I’m John Egbert.” Holding out his hand for a good, old-fashioned handshake, he watched Dave’s stoic expression for any sign of annoyance. He really wanted to make a good first impression.

 

“Well, Egbert, it’s sure nice to meet you.” Dave smiled in a way that made the brunet’s heart absolutely melt, giving John’s hand a firm shake before continuing. “I would love to stay and chat longer, but I’m pretty sure we can go back inside now, and I don’t know about you, but I want to go back to sleep. I need my eight hours.” He said, as if that was some sort of goodbye, chuckling a little at his joke as he turned to walk off.

 

Without even thinking about his actions, John’s hand shot forward grabbing ahold of Dave’s arm. “Wait, I have a question!” All he knew was the he really wanted Dave to stay. Or, at least, come back after he left.

 

Getting caught off guard completely by the action, the blond boy glanced back. “Yeah, Egbert?” It was almost infuriating- how Dave could say his name so perfectly when all he was doing was speaking.

 

Shivering slightly, John nervously let go of the other’s arm, clearing his throat before he spoke. “First, I’m sorry about that, I wasn’t really thinking. Er…. Well, I was wondering if you... possibly want to hang out later then? I mean- if you aren’t busy, of course! You kinda seem like the cool person who has some sort of busy schedule….” John let his sentence trail off, his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. He hadn’t had a lot of experience in asking people out (especially not people as cute as Dave), but even he knew that was bad.

 

With a roll of his eyes and a shrug, all Dave offered was, “Sure. Why the hell not? Meet me back here at… let’s say three, okay?” All John could manage was a nod, Dave’s brother waving him over as people started to head back inside. Dave smirked at him, giving a mock salute before turning to leave. And just like that, he disappeared back into the crowd of people.

 

John grinned widely, waiting until Dave was really out of sight before he pumped his fist in the air and did a little celebration dance. “Yes!”


End file.
